


A Repetition of Events

by TWriter



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, references to past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: What if Dick and Tarantula meet in the new timeline?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes in my understanding of how Rebirth works. I'm like 99% sure about this new/different timeline thing, but I also never understand this stuff. So if it's wrong, pretend it's right and/or just a weird AU I made up. I may or may not add to this later, but if I do it will be after I finish the other stuff I'm working on, and if anyone even wants to read a continuation. Italics are flashbacks, and pulled from Nightwing Vol 2 Issue 93.
> 
> Trigger warning for Rape/Non-Con

The woman looked familiar.

 

Dick struggled to place her face, but wondered if the effort was futile. With the whole alternate-universe-creation-of-a-new-timeline-and-loss-of-time thing, he found himself wondering if he would ever fully remember the past he wasn’t totally sure he lived. Sure, he eventually remembered Wally, and the other Titans, but there’s only so much that he can remember before he starts to wonder if he has gone crazy.

 

So he pushed the woman’s face from his mind, and continued on his way. He was sure that, if she was important, he would remember. He left the shop, figuring he would grab lunch somewhere else, but felt the gaze of the Hispanic woman on his back the whole way out.

 

**

 

He saw her again when leaving the Manor. He felt a distinct foreboding when he saw her, a flash of discomfort, remorse, fear, and desperation as their eyes met. He quickly looked away, now sure that this was face he should know, but also aware that he couldn’t place it with a name. A shiver crawled down his spine despite the warmth of the evening, and he considered mentioning it to Bruce. He decided against it; while he trusted his instincts about the woman, the idea of going to his ex-mentor because a woman gave him a funny feeling was laughable.

 

Best to just keep an eye out, see if the woman was truly a threat. For all he knew, she was just yet another bimbo after the Wayne millions by way of Bruce’s pants. That was an issue for the big man to deal with on his own.

 

**

 

It wasn’t until she approached him in a bar that he wondered if he was the one she was after. He had been spending some time with Wally and Roy, taking time away from the chaos of the superhero lifestyle to catch up as civilians. The other two had just left, while Dick chose to remain and finish his beer before departing. The woman had approached him not long after.

 

“Well, hello there, querido. A night out with the boys?” she purrs, sliding into the booth next to him.

 

He smiles, his unease not showing as he once again attempted to place the woman’s face. Again, he failed. “Yeah, just catching up with some friends…I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know your name?” He hoped the name would help him place her.

 

“Oh, so sorry. My name is Catalina. What about you, handsome? What can I call you?”

 

“Dick.”

 

She rubbed her hand up his arm, and he resisted the urge to jump back. Something was off, but he still wasn’t sure what it was about the strange woman—was she even a stranger?—that put him so on edge.

 

“Dick, what a wonderful name,” she whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against his ear. He shivered, and he could only assume Catalina took it as a sign of interest, because she continued: “So, Dick, what do you say you and I head somewhere a bit more…fun?”

 

Dick weighed his options. On one hand, his instincts screamed to avoid this woman at all costs. On the other, he had no idea why, and wanted to know what it was about this woman that disturbed him so. He didn’t want to sleep with her, but he was certain that there was nothing that would stop him from leaving once he found out more about her.

 

And so he answered, “Sure, why not?”

 

**

 

The apartment the wound up in was spacious, but minimal. Upon closing the door, Catalina all but threw herself at Dick, her lips on his before he could take a breath. He was struck once more with a sense of discomfort and foreboding.

 

Catalina seemed to care little that he didn’t participate. He allowed her to control the kiss, still comfortable with the fact that he could leave at any moment. He looked around the apartment, taking in the open curtains, the sky outside dark with clouds, and the couch. He allowed her to lead him to it, her lips never leaving his. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to allow it to continue, only aware that he could gain some amount of information about this woman.

 

He allowed her to push him back, laying him down on the couch. She leaned over him, unaware of his disinterest. He glanced out to the sky outside, darker still as the storm began. Rain pattered on the window, lightning lit up the sky, and thunder boomed. He was thankful that he wasn’t patrolling tonight—rainstorms are a bitch.

 

The nerves in his stomach told him that his answers were coming soon, so he didn’t stop Catalina when she unbuttoned his shirt. He didn’t stop her when the rest of his clothes came off, or when hers did, because it was worth it to find out what was bothering him. It wasn’t until she straddled his waist that he wished he had never noticed the woman watching him.

 

“Oh, querido, I knew since I saw you in that sandwich shop that you were all I ever wanted,” she moaned into the kiss, grinding down on his crotch. But he barely noticed, his mind somewhere else.

 

_He was on a rooftop in the rain, the same woman perched above him. He couldn’t move couldn’t think beyond what he allowed to happen, what he had done. A man was dead, and it was all his fault!_

_“Don’t touch me…” he whimpered, unwilling to allow himself to taint someone else, unwilling to feel anything ever again. He didn’t want this, he wanted nothing more for the weight on top of him to leave, he wished more than anything she would let him go…”_

_But she didn’t listen, only reminded him of what he had done, trying to convince him that it was all okay. But it_ wasn’t. _Nothing would ever be okay again, but she still kept going. He couldn’t force himself to move, everything was too much. He wanted to push her away, push her_ off, _but he was stuck, and could do nothing as she used him as she saw fit, reached her own release, and left him on the roof feeling worse than he had ever felt._

“Get off,” he managed to grunt, forcing his thoughts back to the present. She ignored him, didn’t even offer a response, and he felt trapped once more. His brain was shutting down, the only thought he could form was a complete and total desire for this woman to stop, but she wouldn’t. He asked, he _begged,_ that night and this melting together into something altogether wrong, but still she continued. Her words and tone implied that she thought she was a comfort, but she couldn’t be farther from the truth. He continued his pleas, only giving up as he felt her clench around him, once again finding her release through him. She stood, leaving to go to the bathroom. The moment the door shut behind her, he pulled his clothes on and fled faster than he had ever moved before.

 

Soon he found himself standing on a rooftop in the rain, wondering why the universe decided that _this_ was an event that needed repeating in this new timeline.


End file.
